


First Date

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: rarewomen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a working dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catbirdfish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catbirdfish).



> Date Written: 29-30 April 2012  
> Word Count: 1261  
> Written for: [](http://rarewomen.livejournal.com/profile)[**rarewomen**](http://rarewomen.livejournal.com/) 2012 pinchhit  
>  Recipient: [](http://catbirdfish.livejournal.com/profile)[**catbirdfish**](http://catbirdfish.livejournal.com/)  
>  Summary: It was supposed to be a working dinner.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the entirety of Cain and Gina's story fair game here.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Battlestar Galactica," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Ron Moore, David Eick, SciFi, R&D TV, Sky TV, and USA Cable Entertainment LLC. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Battlestar Galactica," SciFi, or any representatives of the actors whose characters are involved.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a great idea and my muses gave me quite a twist for the story I'd planned. I've learned to just trust the muses to do as they will. The stories usually turn out better. This time, I think they made my original idea better, even if there's no payoff like I'd intended. I just hope my recipient likes it.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://erigeneia.livejournal.com/profile)[**erigeneia**](http://erigeneia.livejournal.com/)

It was supposed to be a working dinner. Just a chance to go over the refit plans, nothing more.

And yet, here we are. Sitting on my couch, draining a second bottle of the wine I've kept private as Admiral's privilege. We moved from the table and the plans hours ago. I can only imagine what my crew will think when she finally leaves.

Whenever that ends up being.

"I should probably go," she says, as if she's reading my mind. She leans forward to place her wine glass on the table before standing. "I'm sure I've more than worn out my welcome."

"No!" I blurt out, reaching for her hand. She blinks in surprise, but doesn't move, and I find myself staring up the expanse of her long legs. "I mean, it's not a problem."

She pauses, then sits down next to me slowly. "If you're sure, it's all right…"

I smile and nod, patting the space between us. "It's perfectly fine. Besides, haven't you heard that captains never sleep more than a couple of hours at a time? I'd rather spend this time talking to you than sitting here by myself in an embarrassed silence."

What am I doing? I don't have relationships. I don't have _time_ for relationships. Certainly not relationships with beautiful women who have better things to do with their evenings. Gods, I'm pathetic! But there's something about her.

"--don't you think, Admiral?"

Startled out of my thoughts, I blink owlishly at her for a moment before smiling. "Now what did I tell you about calling me 'Admiral', Gina?"

She lowers her eyes then. Is that a blush I see coloring her cheeks? How adorable is that?

"My apologies, Helena," she says, "but I--"

I lean forward and press my lips to hers. In hindsight, I'll never understand why I do it, but I do it anyway. There's a brief moment of panic that she'll push me away, but she doesn't, and I don't want this moment to end. Her lips feel so smooth, so soft, like a silk pillow. And then my hands are in her hair, holding her closer, as her tongue glides across my lips. Sucking in a surprised breath, I can taste the wine on her tongue.

"Helena, wait," she murmurs, pulling back, and I let go of her hair as if burned.

I'm on my feet instantly, pacing and scrubbing at my face. Damned wine! I never should have let my guard down like that.

"I'm sorry, Gina."

"No, Helena, it's not that." She gets to her feet, stands in the path of my pacing. "Please?"

I stop and stare at her lips, unable to meet her gaze just yet. My heart is pounding in my chest; I've never been so afraid to hear someone's next words in my life. Have I just ruined everything here? What in the hell was I thinking?

"Just slap me and storm out," I finally say, still not meeting her eyes. "Let's not prolong the discomfort, okay?"

She shifts and I feel fingers under my chin, exerting pressure to lift my head. I try to resist, but capitulate in the end. The compassion in her eyes nearly undoes me, and I sigh.

"I'm not going to slap you," she replies with a smile. "I just wanted to be sure we both wanted this. Crews are known to talk, and I wasn't sure you wanted that kind of gossip on your ship."

"I do know about the gossip network onboard _Pegasus_ , but rank does have its privileges." I pause for a moment, trying to formulate my next words, and get lost in her eyes. "I'm certainly interested to see where things could go, if you're interested in the same."

Oh gods, please don't let this be some cruel joke of fate.

"Good," she replies and leans in closer for another kiss.

This second kiss is different. It's more intense, more… I don't have the words to describe it, as clichéd as that sounds. Her mouth glides against mine, and my tongue slips out to touch, taste, feel. Her lips part, allowing my tongue the opportunity to explore within. My gods, she tastes like finer wine than we've been drinking.

"Oh, Gina," I say, forehead resting against hers as I suck in a much-needed breath.

We fall to the couch as our lips meet again, tongues dueling for domination. Hands glide through hair, across clothes, pulling at fastenings to touch the hidden skin below. I don't know whose hands are doing what, nor do I necessarily care. The first touch of her fingers against my collarbone sends fire along my nerves. What will it be like when those long, lovely fingers move lower, where I want her most?

My hand slips down to cup one of her small, perfect breasts. No lover has ever had such an incredible body as she does. I could happily die wrapped around her body.

_"Admiral Cain?"_

"I told you to call me Helena," I murmur, arching my neck to her questing lips.

_"Admiral Cain? Are you all right?"_

"This had better be important, Mr. Belzen," I say, feeling the growl in my tone, and struggle to sit up again.

He blathers on about whatever it is he needs from me over the coms, giving me the opportunity to return my heartbeat to normal after being interrupted from my erotic daydreams. I have absolutely no idea what he's going on about, but I know it's something that he should be more than capable of dealing with.

"Is there a point to this," I ask, interrupting him, "or do you delight in making me regret promoting you to XO?"

He starts tripping over his words as he apologizes. I'm on my feet and splashing cold water on my face to further root myself back in reality. As fun as that daydream was, it wasn't reality.

"Never mind. I'm coming up to CIC. You'd best have yourself prepared, Mr. Belzen. Cain out."

I run a brush through my hair and pull on my jacket. Fastening the buttons brings my thoughts back to that damned daydream, but I forcefully shove it down behind a locked door in the back of my mind. No need in wasting time with fantasies. Stepping out into the corridor, I make my way toward CIC, but stop at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Good afternoon, Admiral Cain," she says with a bright smile.

"Ms. Inviere," I reply, nodding my head, and continue along. I only manage a couple of strides before I stop and turn to face her. "I'm curious how the retrofit is going, but I don't have much time to spare for another meeting. Would you mind terribly if we discussed your progress over dinner?"

She blinks at my request, but I can see something flit across her eyes that feels encouraging. Maybe it's just my fantasies or my libido talking, but I think she may be interested in more than just business.

"Uh, no, that would be fine, Admiral," she finally says. "Just let me know what time."

"I'll contact you when I have a better grasp on the rest of my day. I hope you like chicken."

"Love it. I await your message."

She turns back to her work, and I watch her for a moment or two before heading toward CIC. Perhaps I'll give my XO another chance after all. I certainly wouldn't want to be late to my own dinner date because I'm too busy chewing out my XO, would I?


End file.
